The Sister Of Elle Bishop
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: The sister
1. Chapter 1

Elle Bishop had an older sister, is Janice Bishop, Janice was born in 1982

Janice is an evolved human, she previously was blonde, brown hair now, she knew the deaths of his father and his sister, and he knows who was, you know it was Sylar, and will avenge the deaths of their father and sister, is going to pay

Adam is not dead, and Janice met at the mall, he was attracted to her, she hated it, but then fell in love with it, now try being a couple, ALS does not care who will have been on, they finished very love, but Sylar, is attracted by Janice, but she does not like, she only wants to destroy it and get back at him, and no more deaths

In a place in Texas, Janice is in a motel bathroom, being painted brown hair, with instant dye, finish wear it, you look in the mirror if it was uniform and if he was, wait a few minutes, well wash hair, dry it with the dryer, I wavered, and he was well, settled, put on makeup, emerged from the bathroom, grabbed his things, left the room, give the key at the desk, and went the motel, and headed to the parking lot, opened the trunk of his car, put his stuff inside, closed the door of the trunk, got in his car, lit his car, turned on the radio, put a music CD and rip direction and went back to New York

"Those coming to New York"

-finally makes it to New York, now planned, first I must eat something, get a hotel to rest, and watch my goal, it's you Sylar, it was time for my revenge- Janice told herself, remembering what I should do today

she saw a restaurant, and went into the restaurant, sat at a table, and saw the menu, you know what I wanted to ask to eat, and a man entered, is Sylar, she looked to see if it was wrong, and not this, she looked at him with hatred, she looked away

-Hi good morning, girl I can take your order-A waitress told Janice if she could take his order, and he said with a friendly tone

-Hi good morning, I want some toast with strawberry jam, eggs with bacon and ham, and a good strong black coffee- Janice replied kindly

she was waiting for her breakfast, she was starving, his watch and saw it was 10:30 AM, she saw the place, and Sylar was still there, the waitress brought their food, and started eating, she finished, leave the tip and a note that said "Keep the change," he continued in the direction of a cheap, found one, and it was cheap, registration, we were given the key, she entered the room, put her stuff , was put to rest lying on the bed, leave to rest and went to the mall, to find deals on clothing or whatever

she entered a sports shop that was on sale, and saw a blond man with blue eyes, taller than her, she bumped into him, and she fell on him

-Sorry, it was not my intention, I'm a bit clumsy- Janice said the man, she is apologizing for what happened

-never mind, quiet, I'm Adam Monroe and who are you beautiful- Adam said to her, and she managed to get up, he came forward and told a compliment

-I'm Janice Bishop, and thanks for that lovely but I have to go I have a great hurry, goodbye and happy indeed- She said his name to it, and asked you for the compliment, and went quickly, was in a hurry

-Ok, well, goodbye, it was nice meeting, and would like to know more, and left me talking to myself- He replied, and said it was a pleasure to meet you, and said that if they could conocerce better, but I leave alone talking


	2. Chapter 2

Elle Bishop had an older sister, is Janice Bishop, Janice was born in 1982

Janice is an evolved human, she previously was blonde, brown hair now, she knew the deaths of his father and his sister, and he knows who was, you know it was Sylar, and will avenge the deaths of their father and sister, is going to pay

Adam is not dead, and Janice met at the mall, he was attracted to her, she hated it, but then fell in love with it, now try being a couple, ALS does not care who will have been on, they finished very love, but Sylar, is attracted by Janice, but she does not like, she only wants to destroy it and get back at him, and no more deaths

Chapter 2

Janice went to a store, just as an excuse, she was nervous, did not want to see him, made her feel nervous, and went to a lingerie store and grab a few things from the store, and buy them, and went straight to the food court, I wanted to eat some chocolate muffins and a chocolate milkshake, the grab and went to sit at a table, and saw Adam pass, looked for a long time, she turned to look wing Moreover, he approached the table

-Hi Janice, because you went that way, I do not voya eat, relax, I will not hurt you- He greeted her, and asked why it was that way with a rather sad tone

-Hello you, I only went because I had the urge to buy a few things, and I feel like I left, and I'm done with this, and I must go fast I have to do something, we can meet sometime, if you like- She replied, with a tone of bitterness, and said because I run that way, but she lied to him

Janice went to the parking lot and got into his car and took off in the direction of where you live Sylar, and torture him, make him pay for what he did to her, he deserves the worst came to the apartment of Sylar, and hid the entered, she threw herself on top of him, and put a handkerchief with chloroform, inhale it and fainted, she tied him to a chair, and waited for her to wake up, he woke up and began questioning

-Hi Sylar, you may not know me but I can you know you very well, you killed my father and my sister, and you will not get away with it, not still killing, I'll make you pay for what you did to me- She spoke in a hostile and angry and she shouted angrily

-you're absolutely right, I do not know you, and do not kill your father and your sister, not who you are, can you tell me who you are in reality- answered seriously, and speak very confused

-well, I'm Janice Bishop, Bob Bishop's daughter and the older sister of Elle, and you kill them, nobody gave you the right to do- He told his true identity, and now we will do and will pay with blood

-Ah, the last Bishop, they deserve to die like that, your father was a disgusting moron, and your sister Elle was a heartless bitch dirty, I use and I am mistaken, I think you're a better person than them, not end up like them, or I'll have to kill you-He said that angry

Janice untied Sylar, Sylar's tumble to the ground, and began to cut the top of your head, to reach the brain, and get her powers, she made him galvanize his power, she escaped with her blood running in his face, she saw Adam

-Adam, please save me, before you arrive, and I confess the truth, I swear, please fast- she replied in tears, and got a little happy to see Adam

-quiet, I save you, come with me, I take you to my house, come quickly, and tell me all, if- He Said

they arrived at the house of Adam, she washed her face, and lay down on the sofa, and Adam's embrace, was embraced,she was scared, and trembling, but now is safe with Adam

-Adam, I'll tell you the truth, I was so, because I get nervous, and I lied and felt I did not like, and I try to torture Sylar because he killed my father and my sister, and I came all wrong- She told him the whole truth

-you feel attracted to me Janice, and wrong for torturing this is a serial murderer and one of the worst-answered and seriously

-If it is, and I finished falling for you Adam, and not die- She Said

they kissed passionately and caress gently, fall in love and are dating now, did not care that his love of the world, were to marry and secure, but she had to leave the hotel, I had to go now, and I swear back in his arms, kissed him again

_"New message from Angela Petrelli"_

_"Janice, we need to talk, you know_  
_where we can see, goodbye "_

-Janice please sit down and let's talk about you, and how have you been- Angela asked her to sit, and wonder how she had been

-Clearly, if Angela, you'd say oh okay now, and have been very well now And how are you- Janice obeyed and sat down, and said, as was

-I'm fine thank you very much, I want to talk about revenge against Sylar, do not do it very dangerous for you, I was very fond of your mother, and I promised to take care of Janice- She answered, and denied to continue with his revenge, it is very dangerous for her

-that good for you, that you wanted to talk to me, and I will not stop my revenge, I'll be fine, I'll be quiet if I avenge achievement, and I know, you were one of the friends of my mother, and my mother told you, but I need you to take care of me, I can do it alone, and I go, goodbye and thank you very much- Janice Said Angry

She is very angry went sushi restaurant, was a walk to relax, she wanted some fresh air, do not like being told what to do, she will be victorious, and now got love, but remain true to your plan , does not care what they think of it, She sat on a bench, and sees Noah Bennet, and was about to speak Janice

-Hi Janice happens to you, you're okay- Noah greets her, and she wonders how this

-Hello Mr. Bennet, well I'm fine, but not quite, I was talking to Angela, and force myself to leave my revenge on Sylar- She Said

-Please call me Noah, and not let anyone convince you heard me, but Angela, and quiet, I'll help with that revenge on Sylar, I want to see him suffer-He said his name, and not to get influenced by people, less by Angela, and showed their support

Noah said goodbye to her and she went to the hotel to rest, she was very sleepy, I get to the hotel, lay down on the bed, and slept soundly, he was so quiet, she is awakened by the rays of the sun, was the day next, slept long hours, got up, and went to eat some sandwiches and a glass of blackberry juice


	3. Chapter 3

Elle Bishop had an older sister, is Janice Bishop, Janice was born in 1982

Janice is an evolved human, she previously was blonde, brown hair now, she knew the deaths of his father and his sister, and he knows who was, you know it was Sylar, and will avenge the deaths of their father and sister, is going to pay

Adam is not dead, and Janice met at the mall, he was attracted to her, she hated it, but then fell in love with it, now try being a couple, ALS does not care who will have been on, they finished very love, but Sylar, is attracted by Janice, but she does not like, she only wants to destroy it and get back at him, and no more deaths

Chapter 3

Janice went to breakfast, sat down to eat his sandwich and drink their juice, and finished eating and went for a walk, and saw Sylar, Sylar approached her, she kept walking paid no attention at all, he did it to stop, she stopped and looked at him are you doing here

-What are you doing here, and because you stop me, I need to walk more if you do not mind Sylar- She asked him to there, and I look bored, and said she needed to walk more

-Janice I please be here, and I need to talk to you, you will not go yet, and we talk like it or not Miss Bishop- He told the truth, and wants to talk to her about something

-Okay, let's talk, I'm going, and you want to tell Sylar, I will listen, I'm all ears-She Said

-I feel good, I'll tell you what happens, you turn me, you are more beautiful than your sister Elle, and if you ever leave me- He Said

-Seriously, okay, you're attracted ah, ah thanks but I have a boyfriend, and never go out with someone who killed my family, you're a serial killer, and you're ugly and disgusting, and go out of sight- She responded with anger, and said she has a boyfriend, and never go out with someone like never

She went home to Adam, wanted to be with him and talk to him, and she rang the bell, got to wait to see if you open the door, he opened the door, kissed, and made it happen in your home she sat on the couch, and seems to want to talk to her

-I tell you, I've hidden the truth, not if you're leaving me for that, I am immortal, I have lived long, was Takezo Kensei, I was a bad person, I have married 10 times, they died, I a murderer, but not serial, and almost one viurs release, and stayed hidden, is my truth- He told the truth

she was left speechless, but she was not afraid of him, she kissed him passionately, she accepted, will be united now more than ever, they'll be together forever, love more than anything

-Adam I love you and accept you as you are, now Sylar atriado feels to me, but I said no, because I love you and you is not never going to leave you, you and me forever and shout the world- She said

She kissed him, and went back, she had to talk to someone who did not see a long, only friendship, left him, and went to talk with Noah and Angela, to tell them what is happening and that do not bother me more

-Hi Noah, I'll tell you one thing, I'm Adam Monroe girlfriend, and you're going to tell me now- Janice said

-Hi Janice, can not be the bride of the man, he is a murderer, and is immortal, nearly releases a deadly virus for all of us, including you Janice- He Said Angry

-I know is, I told the truth the same, and I accept it, and as it is, and I'm going to marry him and live together forever, and yell to the world, I do not care and goodbye- she said

went to talk to Angela, went to Angela's house, she wanted to tell the whole truth, and not to meddle in his life, rang the bell, and began to wait, she did not mind waiting for that lady, was very angry for all

-Hi Angela, I need to tell you, I'm Adam's girlfriend, and who he really is and I will not let my revenge, I want to see Sylar suffer, he deserves it, and I will make him pay in blood, this is not going to be soHi Angela, I need to tell you, I'm Adam's girlfriend, and who he really is and I will not let my revenge, I want to see Sylar suffer, he deserves it, and I will make him pay in blood, this is not going to be so- She said the truth

-Hi Janice, I understand you, I'm not going to stop, and I must tell you the truth about yourself, you are the daughter of Bob, that's true, but you thought it was your mother, not your birth mother, I am your biological mother, me and Bob had an affair and you are the fruit of that love affair, but his wife adopted you as his daughter, it's true, check and looking through his stuff, and see a letter- She Said

Janice began to mourn, he went to the house that was Bob and Janice moved to this house, went to the office of his father, and saw a large box leather, needed a key to open it, and reviewed in a bookcase, and had a key, was the box, and opened it, old things, and saw a letter, her father's writing to it, opened it carefully and began to read

_Janice daughter, I want to tell the truth, you're my daughter, but your mother is Angela, you're half-sister of Elle, Peter and Nathan, it was just a fling, but it gave me something wonderful, you want to Janice, it hurts, but it's true, I love you daughter, I will never forget, even though I was hard on you, I love you, see you soon, your father fondly_

-If my mother, I've been mean, I meet this guy Peter, and tell him that I am his half sister, and ask that such nathan- she said to herself and walked out of the house, and saw his father's laptop, and I check and saw where I would find Peter, She wanted to see and know

She got into her car, and went towards the hospital, and arrived at the hospital, entered the hospital without anyone seeing her, and went in search of Peter, and saw a man, will be Peter, or not, she followed, she waited for the to be alone, to tell the truth so hard for all

-Hi I'm Janice Bishop, daughter of Bob, by chance you are Peter Petrelli, is that I need to talk to you- Janice told a man, asking if Peter Petrelli, and presented to him

-Hey, if I'm Peter Petrelli, who your father is, and you want to talk to me- replied with a half smile, and asked her to speak to Him

-Yes, I'll tell you this may sound absurd, but I am your half sister, I am the daughter of Bob and Angela your mother, it's true, she told me, and please read this note- She said

-I think, my mother did not lie about that, Nathan and Sylar killed him, and Bob and Elle- He Said

-I know and I will take revenge from him, Peter, is not going to go out with his- She Said


	4. Chapter 4

Elle Bishop had an older sister, is Janice Bishop, Janice was born in 1982

Janice is an evolved human, she previously was blonde, brown hair now, she knew the deaths of his father and his sister, and he knows who was, you know it was Sylar, and will avenge the deaths of their father and sister, is going to pay

Adam is not dead, and Janice met at the mall, he was attracted to her, she hated it, but then fell in love with it, now try being a couple, ALS does not care who will have been on, they finished very love, but Sylar, is attracted by Janice, but she does not like, she only wants to destroy it and get back at him, and no more deaths

-Janice I know someone who can help us to know the truth, you think if I call- he tells Janice

-If Peter, ah well you know him, that's good, if I want to call him- She said

Peter call Hiro Nakamura, for his help, he came quickly, and now travel to the past to find the truth, to see if it was true that Janice and Peter are half brothers, or not, will be a dangerous journey, they arrived at 1982 in February, and are in New York, they will look to Bob, and that they saw two people talking, hid to avoid being seen, and began to listen atentcion and undetected, was a man and a woman, were talking

-Bob want to talk to you about something, and I want you to know today, are not I told Arthur that he would kill me- a woman says

-Hi Angela, that's wrong, are you okay happens, tell me what happens, not going to kill you- Bob tells Angela and is worried about her

-Bob'm pregnant with you, and if Arthur finds out, he will kill this baby in my womb, and I will not do that- she tells the truth, and Angela was very scared and was crying

-I believe you, but I'm also married, I hope my wife does not know- He replied, He believed her, but I was a little scared, because they do not want to discover that between and angela

but appeared a woman was angry, and the two who were talking were startled, panicked, angry woman think she heard the conversasion, then it's time to tell the truth, Bob was pale, that woman was the wife of Bob and was upset

-Bob can you tell me what's going on, it is true what he says Angela, is pregnant and as you step esoteric, Bob tell me the truth- blonde woman said she was angry and she asked for the truth, recognized Janice, that woman was his foster mother, because he saw in photos

-Truth is, if she's pregnant with me, but I did not know, had an affair, and did not tell you not to hurt you, please do not leave me, she do not lie and neither do I.- Bob Said the truth

-Well I think, and it was terrible what I did, but did not do anything wrong, I forgive Bob, Angela and I forgive you, I'll stay with your baby when born to Arthur not touch-That Woman Said

-Okay, I will deliver this baby, wait until it is born, and I give this baby, protecting it from Arthur, I do not want to hurt him, and it was a mistake, see you in 9 months, I'll be in Germany, and at birth come to Germany- Angela said with a tone of relief, and says goodbye to them, lied to her husband about her pregnancy, he said it was a business trip

-True, we are half-brothers, but we know that baby is going to do, and know if it's me that baby-Janice said

traveling back in time, nine months later, they are in Germany, saw Angela, with a big belly pregnant, about to have it, and Bob and his wife appeared, and they embraced, they go to the hospital in a taxi , Angela and her labor pains came, Peter, Janice and Hiro follow that cab, but something happened

-AAAAAHHH now comes the baby, I can not get to the hospital, you'll have right here, aaaaahhhh, it hurts- Angela screamed in pain, was hurt, and the taxi was parked, and Janice and Peter and Hiro, they will see what will happen, the driver stopped, and now labor, she cried not stand the pain, and came the baby

-a daughter, Angela sees your daughter, your small, and was born in a taxi, loading the baby is beautiful- Bob Said Happy

-Helping keep the baby is yours now, protect Arthur, if he finds that it will hurt my daughter, or if you know when she's an adult would hate her and kill her, you do not want to hurt my daughter- Angela said Bob's wife, and handed the baby to her and said to look after her too

-Okay Angela, that most beautiful baby girl, Janice to call you, is your name, you like your name, clear that if- blonde woman said, and was carrying in her arms Janice, Janice Bishop to small

Janice and Peter if they are half-brothers, are now united for revenge on Sylar, or just like brothers, Hiro, Peter and Janice returned to their time, Janice went to Angela's house, she came and hugged her real mother, she moved to the house of his father, now goes to visit Adam, her boyfriend, she entered -the house of Adam, kissed with love, love it if

-Adam discovered that Angela is my mother, and is half-sister of Nathan, Peter and Elle, sure your gonna leave me, as I am the daughter of one of your enemies- Janice told him what she had discovered, and I was scared and sad to think that's going to leave her

-Janice quiet I will not ever leave, we will be together forever, I do not care who your parents are, what I feel for you is stronger and you know, and where are you living now- Adam told him what he felt for her, and stroked her face

-that either you're not going to leave, I love you Adam, and I'm living in my father's house, have the address and if you want to see you at my house tonight that you think Love - Janice was happy and hugged him, and told him where he lives now, and proposed a meeting in his house, and he said with a big smile on his face, and said goodbye to him

She went home, and Sylar was waiting, and he wants to talk to her, she was furious, he wanted out of his life, he just wanted to talk, she agreed to talk in person, right now, she waited for him to say a word

-Janice Can you tell me the name of your boyfriend, I want to know who that such- Sylar told Janice, was very angry and violent, He gave her a glare

-My boyfriend's name is Adam Monroe, and I love each other, the better your Sylar leaves jealousy, I would never be with you, give me nauseous, you disgust me, no I will never in my life love- Janice said angrily

He was angry and sad, Janice felt much adrenaline, had never said that to anyone, she felt different and weird, wait until it was time to be with Adam, she was nervous and anxious, all that stand and accommodate her home, she bathed, she is under and dressed very beautiful

Adam was ringing the bell, she opened, he looked up and down, and they kissed romantically, they were eating and drinking wine, the two were so happy, they finished eating, they danced a while, continued drinking wine, kissed, caressed, and arrived at something else, they fell asleep together, was embraced both, Dawn and Janice was still sleeping peacefully, he went and left a note with a rose

She Read That Note

_"Janice was the most amazing night that you, you're wonderful, you're beautiful, and you're nice to me, I love you too, will you marry me, are parks too soon, but I can not wait, if you want to get married in two months, you seems, I love you, I want to have something serious with you, if you'll have me, I would be more than boyfriends "_

she was crying with excitement and happiness, and in the pink saw was an engagement ring, she grabbed it and put it on the middle finger, was excited, she said to herself accept, was happy, now if they will be together forever

Two Moths Later


	5. Chapter 5 (The End)

Elle Bishop had an older sister, is Janice Bishop, Janice was born in 1982

Janice is an evolved human, she previously was blonde, brown hair now, she knew the deaths of his father and his sister, and he knows who was, you know it was Sylar, and will avenge the deaths of their father and sister, is going to pay

Adam is not dead, and Janice met at the mall, he was attracted to her, she hated it, but then fell in love with it, now try being a couple, ALS does not care who will have been on, they finished very love, but Sylar, is attracted by Janice, but she does not like, she only wants to destroy it and get back at him, and no more deaths

Two Months Later

It's been two months, and now Janice and Adam were married in two days, they are very happy about that, Janice is excited for the big day of your wedding and is very nervous and anxious, everything will be fine, expect that all but good to wait stated

-I'm getting married in two days, I'm very excited mother, now I only need the perfect dress, I'm not going to demand too- Janice told her mother that she was getting married in two days, and was emcionada and looked it, now search for the perfect dress, but she wants one Very Pretty

-What is daughter, I am very proud of you Janice, you're my daughter, I hope all is well in your life- Angela Says

She and Angela went to the store to find the perfect dress for her, Janice met a friend who did not see much, is Monica Gates, Angela already knew, appeared Monica's sister, Selena, and she is married to Peter, these two will be your bridesmaids, Janice was tested a few dresses, but they were not of its kind, did not like any of those dresses, and saw a dress that caught his attention, tried it out and it was splendid, she wants it, I buy it

Two Days Later

Is the big day of the wedding, everyone is excited, and they that are getting married today, Janice began to get ready, put on her wedding dress, and made a very beautiful hairstyle, Sylar put a rag with chloroform Janice's nose, she aspirated and fainting in the arms of Sylar, he took her to another part, abduction Janice, wants to avoid this wedding, Everyone wonders where is Janice, it has taken too long, all become concerned put it, have many questions, where is she, if she's right, everyone in the church were doubtful

-my head hurts, where I am, because everything is spinning me, that place is this, I need to get away from here to get to my wedding, I'm tied to a chair, kidnapped me and I think I know who kidnapped me- Janice Talk

-Janice Hello, how are you beautiful, not let you marry that man, you marry it with me, will not let you go Janny hear me, I love you, do not understand, we can take what we like Janice, just you and me forever , how about this proposal dear- Sylar greets her, and will not let her marry Adam, he wants her to marry the same, he made a proposal to her, held her chin Janice, and he did in a smooth

-Hi Sylar, still I would not marry this guy Adam, but you Sylar, let go of this chair, and I promise that I will not shake myself, getting married in las vegas- She lied to Sylar, to release her from the chair

Janice Sylar smiles, he believed it all, sprang from the chair, she got up, he was approached to Janice, she saw a pot with pepper spray, that lucky, she threw it into the eyes of Sylar, he began to burn the eyes, she escaped, she started running, she was panting

-Janice you do, if I love you, you can not marry that stupid Adam- Sylar said angrily

-Sylar Listen, you do not love me, you're obsessed with me, I can not be with you Understand, please Gabriel, let me go, if you had not killed my father, Elle or Nathan, I'd be with you, and Nathan is my medium brother by the mother, I am the daughter of Angela- She Says

-Okay, I understand Janice, I'll let you go, I understand what I have done wrong, and I did that wrong you have you, without realizing it, go and marry Adam, before I change my mind, go outside my view- He says sad

Janice fled there, she ran to the church to marry Adam, no matter if she was disheveled, just think about getting married and living with Adam, forever, she came to the church and ran, everyone is relieved, to see it, and is safe and well, everyone thought the worst, now if you are able to marry Adam

-Now to continue, we are all gathered here to unite in holy matrimony to these people- The Father Says

-Adam Alexander Monroe Flowers, you agree to marry Miss Bishop Janice Marie Smith to love her, respect her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, that they shall live- The Father Said

-I Do- Adam Says

-Janice Marie Bishop Smith, you agree to marry Adam Alexander Monroe Flowers, to love, respect, health and sickness, for richer, for poorer, till death do us part- The Father Says

-I Do-Janice Says

-Someone has a desire to prevent the marriage, or forever, Well, the rings now pronounce you husband and wife, you can now kiss the bride-The Father Tells

They kissed and went to the wedding reception, now go to the wedding party, all dance at the party enjoyed too, was a fun, ate, drank, was a great party, she threw flowers and Monica grabbed them, and everyone was happy, and Janice and Adam went on honeymoon to Barbados, and enjoyed too, now are forever

Five Years Later

Five years have passed, and Janice and Adam, have two very beautiful daughters, they are blond and blue-eyed, their names are Jill and Heather, Jill Heather is the largest and is the smallest, are happy, Sylar disappeared, Monica is married Matt Parkman, All is Great


End file.
